


If anyone's going to kill you

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter's ex Jerry comes to town, he hates all supernatural creatures, and Peter. What is he up to?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	If anyone's going to kill you

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first fic i wrote about these two, total au, obviously.   
> In this au the Volturis run their town and look after the townspeople. hunters leave them alone because of it. Peter helps out as a sort of go between, not because he has any feelings for Aro!

Peter and Aro were walking back to the mansion after their not date. No matter how smugly Aro called it their first date, it was a business meeting to discuss a rogue vampire who was killing people locally and no one wanted the Volturis to get the blame.  
They were near the edge of town when Peter suddenly grabbed Aro and pulled him into an alleyway whispering, “Quick, make it look like we’re making out.” He pulled Aro’s cloak partly round them and turned his head to hide his face.  
Aro, never one to not take advantage of a situation, pulled Peter’s shirt partly open and kissed his collar bone, wishing he didn’t have those ridiculous crucifix tattoos on his neck.  
Eventually Peter pushed him off and walked to the end of the alleyway, looking back down the road.  
“Not that I’m complaining about you dragging me into a dark alleyway to have my way with you,” (although he was, because he’d be lying if he’d said he’d though of their first kiss as being in a grimy ally). “But what was all that about,” asked Aro, following Peter.  
“You see that guy? The one with the big hat,” asked Peter.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s a hunter named Jerry, my ex.”  
“He’s your what?” said Aro. And Peter could hear the anger and jealousy in his voice without even having to look at his expression.  
“Aww c’mon, it’s not like that. I dumped him because he’s fucking nuts. He wants to kill everything remotely supernatural. He didn’t take being dumped too well either, if he’s found out I’m here with you.” Peter stopped for a moment. “No, I don’t think he’d come here to a town well known for being full of vampires just for revenge on me. He’s planning something, and I’ll bet it’s something big.”  
Aro looked at him for a moment, “what do you think we should do?”  
“You go back to the mansion, make sure everyone is aware something could be about to go down.”  
“And what will you be doing?”  
“I’m going to follow him. Hopefully I’ll be able to find out where he’s based.”  
“Why are you helping us?” asked Aro, not moving.  
“We don’t have time for this, just go,” hissed Peter, turning to look at him.  
Aro looked unhappy but said, “very well, oh and Peter, please remember that next time you drag me into an alleyway be prepared for me not letting you walk out quite so easily.”  
Peter gulped and nodded, he’d acted on instinct and only now realised just what could have happened. “Thanks for the pass.”  
Aro nodded and disappeared, almost literally, into the crowd. Peter meanwhile slipped onto the street, walking in the opposite direction, trying to see where the other hunter had gone.  
Fortunately it didn’t take long for Peter to spot him, apparently looking in a shop window, before carrying on down the street. He followed Jerry for around half an hour until he stopped and looked in the same damn window he’d been looking in when Peter first spotted him and he realised he was being played.  
Not wanting Jerry to know he’d been made he continued to follow him for a few more minutes until he reached a side street which he ducked down and began to run back towards the Volturi mansion dodging people and praying he wasn’t too late.  
He had a horrible idea he knew what Jerry was up to. He remembered him talking about injecting himself with holy water or garlic extract so if any vampire bit him they would be poisoned. Peter was now very afraid that Jerry might have figured out how to do it. His only hope was that the Volturis generally didn’t bite hunters who attacked them. They looked after their town and hunters didn’t come after them. If any tried the vampires knocked them out and let the hunter community take care of them. So Peter hoped he wouldn’t be arriving to find a heap of dead bodies.  
As he reached the main gates he saw they were wide open with no guards visible, which was an unknown situation.  
As he ran across the courtyard he saw two dead vampires, one staked and one with his head cut off, and a dead hunter with an apparently broken neck.  
Peter hesitated in the doorway for a moment, unsure where to go. Then he decided the main throne room was the best option and started making his way there. He didn’t pass anyone on the way but soon heard fighting ahead. As he looked in the doorway to the throne room he saw several hunters and vampires fighting.  
“Ah Peter,” called Aro sending the hunter he was fighting with flying across the room. “So glad you could join us. It seems some of your hunter friends haven’t got the memo about our town.”  
Some of the hunters looked round at this, surprise showing on their faces. Peter thought everyone knew the Volturis looked after their town fairly but there were always new hunters and ones with a grudge.

“Indeed,” came a voice from behind him, and before Peter could react he had a knife against his throat.  
“Jerry,” said Peter angrily, trying to move.  
“Ah, don’t move please. I wouldn’t want to slip.”  
Peter stopped moving but said, “You’re going to try and kill me anyway.”  
“That’s quite likely but I want to see your boyfriend dealt with first.”  
Peter wanted to say something about his relationship with Aro but didn’t see the point. Jerry had made up his mind and was going to do what he always wanted to do – kill.  
“Stay there,” said Peter catching Aro’s eye. “I’ll deal with him.”  
“Oh really, and how exactly do you plan to do that?” asked Jerry sounding smugly amused.  
“Like this,” said Peter before slamming his head back into Jerry’s face and ducking away.  
Jerry cursed him through what Peter hoped was a broken nose but moving quicker than Peter had expected he managed to slash him across the arm and chest.  
Peter swore, grateful for his leather jacket which stopped the worst of the damage. Before he could do anything else Aro was there and pinning Jerry against the wall sinking his teeth into his neck.  
Peter cried out “NO!” but it was too late, Aro staggered away screaming and wiping at his mouth.  
Jerry, despite clearly bleeding to death, was laughing as he slid to the floor.  
“Enjoy watching your boyfriend die.”  
“What have you done,” snarled Peter standing over him.  
“I’ve found a way to inject myself with silver,” gasped Jerry. “We’re all like it, so any of your evil friends who bite us will die.”  
“But that’s poisonous,” said Peter in horror. “You’re poisoning the hunters as well.”  
But there was no answer as Jerry was dead.

Leaving him Peter rushed to Aro swearing at the vampire’s condition. He was writhing on the floor, with what looked like smoke starting to come from his mouth.  
“Shit, shit,” Peter hesitated not knowing what to do. As he did a couple of the hunters ran up.  
“Keep back,” said Peter, anger and fear in his voice.  
“It’s ok, we heard what Jerry said, he didn’t tell us what he’d done, he said…”  
“I don’t fucking care what he told you, I only care about him.”  
“He needs clean blood,” answered one of them. “I’ve seen a vamp with silver poisoning before.”  
Peter’s eyes lit up as he realised all was not lost.  
“You two and you,” he added pointing to a vampire, “stop the fighting. Explain to everyone what happened and fetch his brothers.”  
“What are you going to do?” asked the vampire.  
“I’m going to help him,” said Peter and throwing off his leather jacket he sat next to Aro and rolled up his sleeve offering his arm to him. But Aro turned his head away.  
“No,” he croaked. “If I start I might not be able to stop.”  
Peter shuddered but didn’t hesitate in pushing his arm against Aro’s mouth.  
“I’m willing to take that risk.”  
Aro stared at him for a moment before ducking his head and biting.  
Peter looked away; he didn’t know what he had expected. It felt painful, but he didn’t want it to stop. As he felt blackness coming over his vision he was aware of someone trying to pull Aro away from him and moaned trying to pull him back before he finally lost consciousness.

He awoke in the Volturis infirmary, jumping slightly as he saw Aro in the seat next to the bed.  
“Do not worry; you are in no danger from me now. Unlike last night, you should not have done that.”  
Peter winced as he tried to sit up.  
“You should remain lying down. You have two broken ribs as well as considerable blood loss. I was not happy to let you go yesterday when my brothers arrived to pull me off you.”  
Peter stared at him wide eyed.  
“I could have killed you, I could have turned you. I would have turned you if my brothers hadn’t arrived in time. Did you even think what you were doing?” asked Aro his voice hard and quiet.  
Peter shrugged, “I saw you dying and figured it was worth the risk. It was my fault anyway. If it’d figured out what Jerry was up to earlier,” he stopped and sighed, lying back down again.  
“Why did you help us?” asked Aro. “You could have got what you wanted, the majority of vampires here dead, including me.”  
“Yeah well, I figured I owed you one. You saved my ass last week from those werewolves. I’d be dead or waking up furry if not for you. And besides, if anyone’s going to kill you it’s going to be me,” he finished with a grin.  
“I do not understand you,” stated Aro. “Do you want me to finish last night’s job? I am now surer than ever you would make an excellent vampire.”  
“Ah, not right now,” answered Peter. “But I’ll bear it in mind.” A little unsettled by the look that got him Peter asked, “what happened to the hunters, did everyone here make it ok?”  
“We lost five of our household, but fortunately only I was poisoned, your warning came in time. There were six dead hunters, including Jerry. The others are being treated here for the silver poisoning.”  
“I bet they’re loving that,” snorted Peter. “Being treated by the bloodsuckers they were trying to kill.”  
“They were not particularly happy,” smirked Aro. “It has helped knowing that you are being treated here. It seems they trust your word despite your association with me. They are currently talking to any other hunters who knew Jerry and trying to determine exactly what he did and who to.” He hesitated. “It is not good news, it seems he, experimented, quite a lot, before he found a way to achieve what he wanted.”  
“Fuck,” Peter swore. “I should have done something about him years ago. I knew he was crazy.”  
“It was not your fault,” said Aro firmly. “You are not responsible for what he did anymore than you are for what I do.”  
“Ugh,” Peter grumbled. “This shit is too serious; can’t we get back to bickering again?”  
Aro grinned, “of course. It’s a shame you are injured, I like having you at my mercy like this, with just some hospital sheets between us.”  
Peter smirked, “if you’d worn a sexy nurses outfit I might have let you join me under the sheets.”  
Aro laughed, “Maybe next time. Now I have to go, there is still a lot of fall out from last nights events to deal with. You will stay here until the doctor releases you. Do not even think of leaving until then. I will visit you again soon. Perhaps you could think up some better insults so you do not get bored,” and with a quick peck on Peter’s cheek he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Peter rescuing Aro.  
> if you like this ship check out @vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
